Beyblade: KyoyaXSandra Rewrite
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: A rewrite of my first story on here. Kyoya is training hard to defeat Gingka. But then he loses a battle that he expected to win, and he can't focus on anything else but figuring out why he lost. Will Kyoya be able to defeat this new opponent and Gingka, or will this new opponent become more to Kyoya? KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya walked down the sidewalk with Benkei right behind him, as he always was. Kyoya had been training constantly ever since the World Championships. He was as determined as ever to defeat Gingka, especially since they tied during their match. It frustrated Kyoya and made him even more excited to battle Gingka again. _I will defeat him next time!_

"Should we train some more, Kyoya-pal?" Benkei asked.

Kyoya knew he should but none of his training gave him enough of a challenge. Even climbing Wolf Canyon wasn't enough for him anymore. It was all just too easy. He needed a real challenge. Something that could give him the experience he needed to defeat Gingka.

Suddenly, the clash of beys caught Kyoya's attention. He stopped and listened. Benkei tried to speak but Kyoya silenced him. He gazed around until his eyes rested on the park. He walked over to the entrance and looked in. He saw several bladers surrounding a girl who wore a white shirt with a red jacket over it. Her pants weren't skinny jeans like most girls that Kyoya saw. Instead, they were baggy black sweat pants with two white stripes going down the side. Her shoes were black high-top sneakers with a diagonal bright blue stripe on both sides of each shoe. Her hair was short and brown. For the most part it was straight, all though there were a few wavy pieces. Her eyes were bright blue and her expression at the moment was determined and focused.

"Go now!" the girl shouted. All the other beys were defeated in an instant and the only one left was a turquoise bey, which leaped into the girls hand, who smirked with triumph. The other bladers ran from the park, looking utterly defeated.

Kyoya couldn't believe what he saw. _A girl just defeated all of those opponents at once? That's impressive. I know there are some tough girls out there, but I've never seem one that strong before._

"What's up, Kyoya?" Benkei asked.

Kyoya grunted and nodded to the girl. "She's good."

Benkei nodded. "You want to battle her?"

Kyoya stayed silent, keeping his gaze fixed on the girl. The girl's eyes met his and they narrowed. Kyoya held her gaze until the girl turned around, walking deeper into the park, not paying him any attention. He knew that she knew who he was, but she didn't seem to think he was a big deal. Kyoya smirked. _We'll see what you think when I beat you._

"Come on, Benkei," Kyoya led the way around the edge of the park. _Maybe I'll find her, and maybe this will actually be a challenge._

 **Hey guys! So I was re-reading my old stories and I saw how my writing ability has improved over the years so I decided to rewrite the one that started the many stories on my account. So I hope you guys see some improvement, so please R &R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl watched as Kyoya walked off with Benkei behind him. She knew that look. He didn't think she was worth his time, most likely. _Well,_ she thought as she exited the park. _We'll just have to show him._ She pulled out her bey, Galaxy Leone, and stared at it. _Right Leone?_

"Sandra! There you are!" A wavy brown haired girl with blue eyes came running over to her. she wore a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. "Where have you been? I was worried!"

"Relax Alex," Sandra said. "Leone and I were just battling. No big deal."

"Really? How are the battles going today?" Alex questioned.

"I've been winning them all, as usual," Sandra answered with a shrug.

"You haven't been beating up Leone, have you?" Alex pried.

Sandra glared at her. "Leone's fine! I know how to take care of my own bey!"

"Sorry, but I'm the one who fixes him! It's my job to ask," Alex reminded her.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So, did you battle any strong opponents?" Alex asked.

Sandra shook her head. "No, all the opponents were easy to beat. Nobody even put up a fight. Though I did see two people who sparked some interest."

Alex blinked with surprise. "Really? Who?"

"Kyoya and Benkei were here," Sandra replied.

"No way! The Kyoya and Benkei?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yes them, now would you please stop acting like their the most amazing bladers ever?" Sandra asked, a little annoyed.

"Sorry," Alex apologized. "So, did you battle either of them?"

"No. Kyoya probably thought a girl like me isn't worth his time," Sandra said.

"That's ridiculous! You're an amazing blader!" Alex protested.

"But he competed in the World Championships. Everyone knows about him, while I'm just another unknown blader," Sandra pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything! If he can't see how strong you are, then he's blind," Alex persisted.

Sandra smiled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks Alex."

"So do you want me to look at Leone for you?" Alex offered.

"Maybe later. I want to have some more battles first. If there's a strong opponent here, I don't want to miss out on an opportunity to battle them," Sandra explained.

Alex nodded. "Ok, no problem. I'll go with you. I had nothing better to do anyway."

Sandra nodded and led the way through town towards the woods.

 **Please R &R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra stood in the center of a circle of cans Alex had set up for her. She had done this exercise repeatedly and told Alex it was too easy, but her friend told her to prove it. She sighed, raising her launcher. "Let it rip!" Leone sent the cans flying and they all stacked on top of each other. She caught Leone, turning to her friend. "What did I tell you? This is too easy! I need a bigger challenge!"

"What do you expect me to do?" Alex countered. "It's not like Kyoya is just going to walk over here and ask to battle you."

"I know, I know, but I can't keep doing this. It's too easy," Sandra argued.

Alex sighed, picking up a stick and putting it into the ground. She then set the cans back up. "Try knocking all of the cans onto the stick."

Sandra launched Leone and did it with ease. "You got any more bright ideas?"

"Sorry, I'm fresh out of ideas. I think we're pretty much stuck until a tournament starts," Alex said.

Sandra sighed. "Fine, let's just go home for now. It can't be helped." Alex nodded in agreement and they both turned to leave.

"So, you're looking for a bigger challenge, huh?" said a voice. Sandra whipped around to see Kyoya leaning up against a tree, arms crossed and eyes closed. Benkei, as always, was right behind him.

"What's it to you?" Sandra asked through narrow eyes.

"You want a tough battle, right? Well, you've got one," Kyoya raised his launcher. Sandra smirked and aimed as well. Alex went to her side, looking a little worried.

"Are you sure you're ready to battle him? Kyoya is really strong," she warned.

"I'll be fine!" Sandra assured her. "This is the kind of battle I've been waiting for. Plus, I don't back down from a challenge, no matter who it is." She then looked back at Kyoya. "Let's do this!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Kyoya's Rock Leone began circling while Sandra's Galaxy Leone settled in the center of the green bey's circle.

"Go Leone! Finish this with one hit!" Kyoya shouted as his bey went in for an attack.

"Meet it!" Sandra commanded. Galaxy Leone quickly moved and met Rock Leone's attack, stopping it in its tracks.

"Not bad, but that's not nearly enough to beat me! Roar Leone!" Kyoya commanded. The tornado appeared, giving Rock Leone extra power.

 **Kyoya's POV**

"How do you like that?" Kyoya asked, a smirk on his face.

"You're so predictable," Sandra said.

"What?!" Kyoya growled, gritting his teeth.

"An attack like that won't work on me!" Sandra's bey also made a tornado, matching his Leone's power.

"Nice one, Sandra! Keep it up!" Sandra's friend cheered.

Kyoya growled. _I don't care if her bey can control the wind like Leone! Nobody can beat Leone in a wind contest!_ "Push harder, Leone!" His power increased but Sandra's bey refused to budge.

"Not going to work!" Sandra shouted over the howling wind.

"What gives? Nobody can match Leone's power!" Benkei said in shock. "It's just not possible!"

"The impossible is possible!" Sandra retorted. "I can match Leone's power! I know all about Rock Leone, while you have no clue as to what my bey is or what it can do."

"That doesn't matter! Leone will win!" Benkei argued.

"Quiet!" Kyoya snapped. Benkei flinched but did as he was told. "There's a reason she can match my strength. I just need to figure out what that is," he murmured to himself.

"I guess I can at least tell you why my bey is so strong. I owe you for giving me a challenge," Sandra said. "My bey, my partner, is Galaxy Leone."

"Leone?!" Kyoya echoed, completely shocked. _Another Leone user?_ Kyoya shook his head. "I don't care what bey you have! You're going down!"

"We'll see about that. Let's see you handle this! Galaxy Leone! Special Move! Tornado Buster!" Sandra ordered. Her bey pulled away and the tornado curved until Rock Leone was at the end of it. The tornado was able to slow the rotation of the green bey little by little, but Kyoya wasn't worried about that. He then saw Galaxy Leone moving inside the tornado toward his Leone. Before he could do anything, the beys collided and his Leone was sent down to defeat.

"Leone! No!" Kyoya exclaimed, clenching his fists as his bey landed in front of him. _I lost?! How could I lose? And to this girl!_

"Calm down," Sandra said. "Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. Just get over it. I have to say, I did enjoy our battle though. You gave me the toughest battle I've seen in a while. Come challenge me again sometime. You might even win." She then turned and left with her friend, Alex, behind her.

Kyoya picked up his bey and glared after her. _I'll defeat you the next time we meet! I'll learn all your secrets, and I'll win!_

"What's wrong, Kyoya-pal?" Benkei asked.

"Don't worry about it. Come on. We've got training to do," Kyoya turned and walked deeper into the woods with Benkei following. _I'll win next time, Sandra. That you can be sure of!_

 **Please R &R :)**


End file.
